


【Timjay】街邊的男孩

by alikaz



Series: 從前有個小杰森 [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, TimJay - Freeform, 年齡操作, 站街！Jason
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: －年齡操作－該死的有錢人提姆先生x站街的男孩子杰森－underage注意





	1. 上

上.

 

 

「嘿帥哥。」

聽到車窗被人敲了幾下的提姆側頭望去，發現有名穿著皮䄛的男孩正倚著他的車，不合尺寸的寬大外套鬆垮垮地掛在男孩窄小的肩上，過長的衣袖遮去他大半的手掌，纖指向下屈曲握著䄂口。

「有什麼事嗎？」，提姆降下大半車窗問道。

男孩勾起一邊嘴角，眉目彎彎的，對提姆笑得不合年齡地嫵媚，又帶了幾分像貓般的輕蔑與狡黠；他用著一雙漂亮的藍眼瞅著提姆，狀似無心地把一邊的外套領口滑下去，露出背心的吊帶和白皙的肩頭，滑嫩的皮膚被哥譚的寒冬凍得發紅，像掃上了胭脂般。

「想要做點善事嗎？五——」，男孩頓了一下，目光朝提姆的臉晃了圈又掃了眼他的西裝，而提姆頓時覺得自己像隻被大貓評估脂肪含量的山羊，「不，一百美元就可以了。一百美元給弱小可憐又無助且凍得瑟瑟發抖的小男孩幾分鐘的溫暖。當然，如果你厲害的話，也許不止幾分鐘。」，他訕笑了幾聲，在提姆尷尬的目光下，側著頭問：「總之，考慮一下？受資助的男童保證會火熱地回報這份恩情。」

語畢，男孩曲起手指，在嘴前比了個圈，微瞇著眼吐出殷紅的舌頭，唾液晶亮晶亮的。

「所以這是……賣春？」，提姆把眉揚得老高，朝對方那條不合時宜的牛仔短褲多望了幾下，發覺他凍得發紅的膝蓋正在瑟瑟發抖。

「噢，虧我還想替你們這些西裝星人想個冠冕堂皇的理由呢，結果你倒問得直白。對啦對啦，一百美金一次讓你爽得上天的絕讚咬咬，可以射嘴可以射臉，需要後續發展請付款以解鎖，親嘴看在你的俊臉份上免費送你一個，有興趣嗎？有的話拜託趕緊開開車門，我快被冷死了。」，一秒把方才誘惑的神情和腔調撤了個乾淨，男孩沒好氣地翻了個白眼，又在一陣突然吹來的寒風下扭頭打了個噴嚏。

提姆抽了張面紙遞給他，男孩含糊地道謝並接過。他捂著鼻催促著問：「怎樣？有興趣嗎，仁慈又俊朗的先生？」

提姆想了下，解鎖了車門鎖，並從錢包中抽出張一百元美鈔，放進男孩外套上的胸袋裏，接著關上了車窗。男孩立即笑開了顏並和提姆道謝，眼裏不像最初那樣帶著算計和精心計量過的誘惑，正笑得真心真意。他把手上紙團丟進旁邊垃圾桶，然後便打開另一側的車門，坐了在提姆旁邊。

「嗯…方便請教一下你的名字嗎？」，提姆問道，並把車內暖氣的溫度提高了一點。

「杰森，叫我杰伊也行。」，正不斷摩擦自己雙掌的杰森朝提姆眨了眨左眼，笑得流裏流氣地補充：「小母狗也可以，你懂的。」

提姆終於敗給他那滿嘴的低俗笑話了，捂著額無奈失笑了幾聲：「好吧、好吧，杰森，你今年幾歲了？」

「一般而言，我會聲稱自己是18歲。」，杰森聳聳肩回答道。

「但看起來完全不像？」，提姆打量了下全身上下都寫著「未成年」的杰森，不高的個子和稚氣未脫的臉，不管怎麼看都不像超過十五歲。

「一般而言，我會聲稱自己只是營養不良。」，杰森說著，「但鍳於我從閣下身上感覺到一股智慧的光輝，因此容我直說吧——把我當作成年人，你們這些包裹在高檔布料下彆扭的良心會覺得比較好過，所以，我十八歲了，合法性交萬歲。」

也許是說根本未成年吧？提姆內心想著，暗嘆哥譚還是十年如一日。

察覺到在談到他年齡時，杰森眼裏防備加深了不少，於是提姆轉移了話題：「你平常就這樣跟著別人上車嗎？然後在車上提供服務？」

「也不是啦，有些人會下車，然後隨便找條後巷要我跪下，揪著我頭髮——」，杰森瞄了眼提姆沉了下去的臉色，自覺地把他的黃色自傳嚥回肚裏，「也有些人會帶我去旅館，不過那就不是一百或五十的服務內容了，年輕的屁股總得𧶠貴點。」，語畢，他皺起鼻頭不滿地問：「閣下應該沒有在社褔機構或警局兼差吧？」

「當然沒有。」，提姆連忙否認，想著自己電腦塞著的那堆文件，還有手機現在也在叮叮咚咚的訊息和電郵，哪來的時間兼差成社工或警員；他瞟了眼周遭，發覺對面街口似有名男人在打量他們，不知是扯皮條的還是怎樣，想著也差不多該發車了，於是他踏下離合器，並問杰森：「你接下來要去哪？」

「嗯哼……」，哼著鼻子沉吟了會，杰森飛快地瞟了眼提姆，搶著對方還在看前方路況時，攏了攏衣領，把肩膀收回外套內，歪著頭試探地說：「要是能到旅館我會很感激？」

「沒問題，但我不太清楚路，可能需要你指指方向。」，提姆踩下油門，車子往前駛出。

「哈！沒問題，你的小杰伊隨時樂意為你服務。」，杰森愉快地給提姆抛了個媚眼。

提姆笑著搖了搖頭。

杰森所指的旅館並不遠，就在幾個街口內。沿路上他們談了不少，提姆還知道了杰森在滿口黃色笑話下，竟有著顆愛著經典文學的心，在提姆驚訝的目光下，他紅著臉彆扭起來，死也不肯說出自己最愛的是哪本，在收下提姆放在車裏嶄新的《長腿叔叔》後（事實上，要不是杰森把它翻了出來，他根本不知自己車上除過期報紙和財經雜誌外，還有別的刊物，也完全想不起這書是誰放下的），才支支吾吾地透露是珍·奧斯汀的作品之一。

提姆把車子停在旅館門口，指著窗外那亮粉色霓虹燈招牌問杰森：「是這間嗎？」

杰森點點頭。他解開安全帶，眼珠骨碌骨碌地轉了圈，不知是想到什麼古怪念頭，只見他勾起一邊嘴角，按著提姆的肩膀撐起身，在他臉頰上響亮地親了一口。提姆的臉倏地紅了，瞠大了眼正結著舌，青澀純情的反應讓杰森大覺有趣，得寸進尺地側頭伏在提姆耳邊，輕輕吹了口氣，惹得提姆整個人差點彈了起來。男孩惡作劇得逞，在提姆惱羞的目光下咯咯地笑著退開，拉開了車門先下了車。

在適應了車上的暖氣後，哥譚的寒風更讓人難以忍受。下車後杰森緊攏著外套，連跳帶蹦地跑到行人路上；跺著腳他回頭望向提姆那輛銀色奔馳，並等著對方下車時，卻發現對方的車子竟一個打彎，駛走了。

這是什麼？方才惡作劇的報復嗎？杰森驚愕又憤怒地想。

呆了好一會，冷風又刮過，他扭頭打了個大噴嚏。

「他媽的有錢人。」，他低聲罵著，並抽出胸袋上的美鈔仔細檢查，在確定實為真鈔後，立即塞進中筒襪裏，並回想了下方才的對話，推猜對方問的，並不是他所以為的「他們」接下來要去哪裡「完成交易」，也沒有要他多賺幾塊錢的意思，而是單純地問「他」──杰森.陶德──接下來要去哪裡，並履行一個好心的有錢人應有的義務，把他送到該地。

「怪人。」，杰森嘟著嘴抱怨。


	2. 中

中.

時間過得飛快，哥譚的寒冬也快將退去，春意開始蔓延，翠綠點上枝頭，回暖的氣温讓需要在街上討生活的杰森鬆了口氣，同時有點自豪自己又撐過了一個冬季，真是命硬得了不起。宜人的温度也讓更多人願意外出，間接令杰森的生意額增加，收入上升，讓手頭寬鬆了不少的杰森能有點閑錢買香菸，而不用向嫖客討或吸別人剩下的菸屁股。杰森心情愉快地坐在馬路邊的欄杆上吞雲吐霧，又白又直的腿在半空中來回晃盪，在灰煙後方的藍眼瞇起，漫不經心地看著一輛輛汽車駛過或停下，心下突然想起那台欠打劫的銀色奔馳。

自從那次莫名其妙的事件後，杰森再也沒有在那片街區中見過提姆，想來也是理所當然，光是一顆小小袖扣，就抵得上大部分人的年均收入的有錢人，怎會經常到訪這臭名昭著的犯罪小巷，除非對方是混黑道的，但那詭異的善心和純情的反應，還有杰森自幼在犯罪巷打滾磨煉出的直覺，都告訴杰森那有錢人就只是個單純的鑽石區傻子。

人傻錢多，早知不止騙他五十塊了，再抬高點說二百塊，那人說不定也會付錢，反正對他來說，興許也不過是一杯咖啡的價錢。杰森想到這裡，便輕笑了幾聲，腿晃快了半個拍子。

那張一百元的美鈔他留了幾天，最後愉快地決定把它花了。他買了本惦記良久的二手書、一條只能在非工作日時戴上的溫暖圍巾、好幾塊新鮮出爐軟綿綿的麵包、一包香煙、還有一些他也不太記得的小東西，剩著幾塊路過報攤時，還買了份印著那傻人肖像的報紙，但最重要的是，他買了一束放在母親墓前的白花。

白花不能吃，白花不實用，白花放不到幾天就會枯，但他喜歡，他覺得媽媽也會喜歡；人若有閑錢就該花在喜歡的事物上，不是嗎？不然怎麼會有人花錢買他？還不是喜歡他的外觀、他的年齡、他的屁股、他的嘴巴，就是那個人傻錢多的韋恩集團的青年CEO，杰森也不認為對方會隨隨便便亂丟錢給自己，如果那天他一開始說的話沒有得到對方歡心的前題下。

說到底，也是花錢買開心的而已，有人從與他性交中得到快樂，而他猜測，提摩西則是在花錢資助及幫助了一名雛妓中得到快樂，本質上也沒什麼不同。

杰森抖了抖煙灰，把方才領悟到的人生哲學於心頭細嚼了一遍，感覺自己該拿枝筆、拿疊紙把它們記下來，說不定有天他死得夠淒慘轟烈，便會有人把他寫過的廢話收集起來出版成書，取名為《雛妓回憶錄》之類的，還要冠以「扣除成本後，一切收益均會撥予兒童福利機構作慈善用途」。

他想著想著，在温暖的日光下發起了呆，思緒漫無邊際地亂飛。

忽然，一輛眼熟的銀色奔馳停泊在對面街。

杰森驚訝地瞠大了眼，想著「這事兒不可能如此湊巧吧？應該只是同款車吧？」，並擰滅了煙頭，跳下欄杆，噠噠地跑過了馬路，寬大的衣襬隨動作一晃一盪。到達對面行人路後，他先於其他停泊的車子的後視鏡前理了理頭髮，又拍了拍壓皺了點的襯衫，接著才大步走上前，彎腰敲響了提姆的車窗。

「咚咚咚咚咚咚咚。」

急促的敲窗聲像是被鳥兒連續狂啄，提姆從手機中抬眸，便看到窗外的杰森正歪著頭打量他，有幾分狀似神態可掬的麻雀，但帶著不滿與抱怨的藍眼，更像是那些總在鄙夷人類的貓科動物。

男孩一如之前的背心短褲打扮，只是皮褸換作了輕薄的白襯衫，隱隱透出底下的膚色，同樣寬大得掉了半邊領口，套在肘窩要穿不穿的，而提姆察覺到那大概就是杰森的策略，像是某種無聲的誘惑，用以吸引途經的潛在客人……男孩圓圓的肩頭確實可愛得讓人想搭上來摸幾把。

提姆按滅了手機，降下整道車窗，笑著對杰森問候說：「嗨，好久沒見？」

「好像差不多快一個半月？」，杰森把手搭在窗邊，另一隻手伸進車內，拉起提姆暗紅色的領帶把玩著，亮面的布料在他指間溜來溜去。「想我嗎？」，男孩低聲問，垂著眼沒與提姆對上目光。

提姆正想該如何回答，說「不想」吧，又好像過於絕情，但說「想」吧，又自覺過於虛偽，畢竟他們只是萍水相逢的兩名陌生人，頂多只是相遇時情況較為特別，沒什麼理由在這明顯帶著玫瑰色彩的問句中，告訴對方自己想念他，那樣四捨五入就如同告白了，不是嗎？於是提姆便苦思著該如何得體地回答，而遲遲得不到回應的杰森又說話了。

「我想你。」，他低低地說著，「很想、很想你。」

提姆深吸了口氣，紅暈飛快爬上了他的臉頰，而當男孩咬著唇抬眸望著他時，他九成的腦袋已化作一團沒有思考能力的麵糰，剩下的那一成全在背誦與未成年發生關係的刑責條款。他支吾著，盡可能往後縮，背極力貼向靠背，手搭在領帶上，意圖把它從杰森手上抽回，沒想到就在這時，杰森一個大變臉，怒氣沖沖地一把扯過領帶，把提姆往自己方向帶去。

「我當然想死你了，你這膽大包天的傢伙！」，杰森低吼，鼻子都皺了起來，「竟敢把我一個人丟在旅客門口後不顧而去！」

這轉折讓提姆有點反應不過來，他眨了眨眼，決定把方後台運行的一切全消除，先處理最新的程序；他想了一下，問道：「難道你那時不是要去旅館？我以為你是住在那邊。」

這席話成功為提姆贏得兩大顆白眼。

「拜託，哪個窮得要站街的人能在沒生意時在旅館睡覺？」，杰森嗤笑，鬆開了領帶，「我是以為你打算讓我多賺幾百塊。」，並在提姆不解的目光中解釋：「一般會帶我到旅館的，都是些打算操我屁股的人，收費是一個回合一百美金──是的，我騙你了，我一次口交費用只是五十塊而已，但丟進籌款箱裏的錢是不能拿回來的──或者一百八十美金一小時，至於包夜大全套、個人偏好稱之為『為所欲為開心套餐』的話，是五百至八百不等，看我那天心情和對方長相如何，你這等級大概是一千美金，別生氣，沒說你醜，只是因為你是隻油多肉嫩的可愛肥羊。」，杰森朝提姆單了單眼，並總結道：「那時你說帶我去旅館，我還以為我那天收至少能多幾張美鈔。」

「噢。」，提姆捂著嘴，視線遊移著說：「抱歉，我不太清楚這些暗示。」

氣消了的杰森以指尖刮了刮對方通紅的臉頰，調笑著說：「那現在清楚了，要不要讓我把服務補還給你？」，他伏著提姆耳邊輕輕說道：「想要我跪在車裏還是路邊？想要我一點也不剩地喝掉你的精液嗎？還是想看我滿臉白濁兩眼迷蒙的樣子？只要加點錢，在引擎蓋上操我也可以喔？」，手指不安份地在對方胸膛打著轉，嘴唇近似是在親吻提姆的耳朵般呢喃：「來嘛，來玩嘛哥哥。」

提姆還是沒法適應男孩直白的淫言媟語，聽著聽著熱度都冒上來了。他側頭退開，扯了扯領口，清了清喉嚨，義正辭嚴地拒絕了男孩的性交易邀請：「你還沒成年，我不可能與你進行任何性行為。」

「誰說的？」，杰森揚眉，「我成年了啦！」，並在提姆狐疑的目光中補充：「我營養不良是真的，天天有一餐沒一餐的誰長得了個子。上次見你時我已經十七歲了，這是真的，而生日嘛，就在上個月，才剛過呢。」

「怎樣？還有其他疑慮嗎？難不成你是那方面不行？」，男孩──現在也許該稱作青年了──笑得促狹，目光在提姆的褲襠轉來轉去，猜測著那微微的隆起是拉鏈所致，還是對方起了反應。

提姆捂著臉嘆了口氣，心想如果這世界真有引人下地獄的惡魔的話，大概就是杰森那個樣子的了吧，眉目彎彎、又帶著點漫不經心的笑著望著你，身體每一個部分都在叫喚你把手放上去，你滿腦子的細胞都只剩下撫摸他、親吻他、用力操他的指令，直至那張只會吐出黃色笑話和低俗葷話的嘴，除呻吟和求饒外再也發不出別的聲音……屆時那雙藍眼，相信會像浸泡在海水裏的海洋之心般美麗。

強裝鎮定的提姆低咳了聲，解鎖了車門。杰森在離開車窗前，勾著提姆的下巴，往他臉頰印下一吻。


	3. 下

下.

提姆思前想後，直覺自己若是和杰森一起進旅館的話，哥譚的狗仔隊便會愛死他，這兩次在路邊和車上的互動沒被他們拍到，提姆相信這已經透支了他半年的運氣，畢竟狗仔隊已經無聊地會拍下他在酒席上吃飯的樣子，說他把食物塞滿整口腔的樣子很奇怪──扯遠了，總之到旅館是不可能的，把地點挑了挑，也只剩下自己那間頂層公寓。

「那我先洗個澡？」，在玄關脫下鞋子後，杰森歪著頭問，得到提姆的肯首和浴室位置的資訊後，便歡呼一聲，小步跑了過去，白色的短襪踩在木地板上發出又沉又悶的咚咚聲；男孩倚著浴室門，回頭問提姆：「想要我圍著浴巾，還是全裸出來？」

本來在看屋內潤滑劑和安全套有沒有過期的提姆，立即回答道：「浴室有浴袍，麻煩你穿上它再出來，謝謝。」

「還以為你會拿件你的襯衫給我呢。」，杰森聳聳肩，在關上門前咕噥：「真遺憾。」

提姆腦海立即浮現出杰森穿著他的襯衫的畫面，長長的衣袖包裹著手掌，寛大的下襬堪堪遮著大腿根，雙手只要抬高一點，沒穿內褲的粉嫩屁股就露了出來；提姆想，他應該會讓杰森把襯衫帶走，想讓他把衣服作為外套穿著，如同他今天的打扮一樣，而在他與其他客人調情時，身上會帶著提姆的味道和㾗跡，就像某種紀念和標記，但提姆覺得，這更像是向眾人炫耀他曾馴養過杰森，雖則可能只有今晚。

脫掉了外套和領帶的提姆坐了在床邊，捂著臉深呼吸了一口，感覺自己需要一個全新的腦袋，現在這個已經感染了名為杰森的病毒了，正瘋狂彈出意識不良的色情廣告，而腦㚼胞資源則被文學DoS攻擊耗盡，只會被動地隨對方說的話浮想聯翩。

這時，一雙帶著水氣的温暖手掌撫上提姆的臉頰，把他的頭顱從雙掌中撈了出來。剛洗完澡的杰森兩頰蒸得紅潤，髮絲還滴著水，貼服地垂了下來，連氣場都柔軟了不少；他以手指梳著提姆的頭髮，温柔地問：「怎麼了？」

提姆搖了搖頭，並紅著臉攬過杰森，臉拱開了浴袍的衣領，埋在男孩平坦而溫暖的胸口上，呼吸間，對方身上的檸檬草沐浴乳便充斥在他的肺部。氣温搔得杰森有點癢，但他也沒有退開，只是心情很好般咯咯笑著，垂眸搓捏著提姆紅得滴血的耳尖。

「那今晚便多多指教了？」，男孩說著，處於變聲期的嗓子總帶著點沙啞，但清脆的童音也沒褪全，「要温柔點喔？」

提姆抬起頭，便撞進對方的藍眼裏，此刻，杰森的眼中只倒映著他一人，隱含的、非交際用的笑容也是他專屬的；這副柔軟的模樣也曾向他人展露過嗎？理智不斷他提醒對方的職業，藉此告訴了提姆答案，而不講理的情緒卻跑了來湊熱鬧，莫名的妒意冒上心頭，他無法控制，也分不清這到底是杰森的本事，還是某種刻在雄性基因的糟糕控制欲和獨佔欲在作崇。

也許是杰森馴養了他……夠了，提摩西，別再回憶高中規定閱讀書的內容。

收緊了懷抱，提姆把男孩抱到膝上，杰森順從地分開兩膝，面對著提姆的跪著，不合身的浴袍亦因此被扯開了大半，杰森便乾脆把腰帶一下抽掉，浴袍往兩側敞開；提姆單手按著杰森的後腦勺親吻著他，節奏不快，有過幾任女友的他吻技也不算失禮，而杰森更是嫻熟地回應；唇舌交纏，水聲滋滋，偶然夾雜了幾聲男孩可愛的悶哼。

杰森閉著眼摸索對方的襯衫鈕扣，從上方開始一顆顆把它們解開，當最下方的那顆鈕扣也鬆開了，他便讓手指順著這軌跡，劃到對方支了起來的褲襠，再覆以手掌輕輕搓揉，使提姆呼吸立即變重了，原本放在杰森腰間的手也開始不安份起來，探進浴袍裏遊移。

兩人稍稍放開，張著嘴喘息；提姆扶在對方後頸的手轉移到下頷，姆指摩挲著杰森紅紅的嘴唇，而男孩討好側頭啄吻了下，同時解開了提姆的褲頭鈕和拉鏈，把成年男人的陰莖拉了出來，以滑嫩的小手為其服務。

提姆仰起頭哼出幾聲鼻音，這享受的樣子讓杰森感到滿足，他伏在男人的肩上，舔掉對方頸側冒出來的薄汗，接著在他耳珠留下一個淺淺的牙印；他貼在提姆耳邊呢喃：「今晚我就是你的，無論你想對我做什麼都可以。」，温熱的氣流隨話語鑽入敏感的耳道，令提姆不禁打了個顫。

聞言，提姆動了動眼皮，偏過了眼神，咬著唇遲疑著，而杰森莫名清楚了提姆心中所想，抓起一旁的潤滑液，一邊往下親吻著，由下巴開始親到肚臍，一邊慢慢跪到地上。男孩抬起眼，在提姆的目光中，在男人的囊袋下印下一吻，接著才垂下長長的眼睫，𧶠力吞吐著碩大的陰莖；提姆忍不住揪著杰森的頭髮，看著底下的人明明還長了張稚氣的容顔，卻在熟稔地為他口交，溫熱的口腔包裹著長柱，鼓起了臉頰，手指還自發往自己肛門摳去。

男孩每次把陽具吐出來換氣時，都會往上望一望提姆，而提姆不清楚他是在等著自己喊停，還是在確認自己滿不滿意他的服務；杰森又一次換氣，胸膛起伏，發出像小狗般的「哈哈哈」喘氣聲，提姆也不惶多讓，畢竟也快到臨界點了，他揪著杰森的額髮，有點著急地把性器插回杰森嘴裏，在對方的嗚咽聲中快速抽送，龜頭頂弄著男孩的喉頭，未幾，便登上極樂。

提姆長呼了口氣，沒立即抽了出來，閉上眼在享受射精的餘韻，以及男孩滿是液體的温暖嘴巴；杰森的眼睛彌漫著水霧，他忍著不適，乖巧地含著男人的龜頭和精液，因為等會還要把張嘴讓客人確認口爆的結果，故無法吞嚥，過量的唾液混著白濁開始沿嘴角滴落，後穴已經吃下了三根手指，在抽送間噗滋作響。

一會兒後，提姆才鬆開了手，男孩自覺地退開；跪在地上的他抬高頭張開嘴，方才的抽插讓他的嘴唇紅豔豔的，而口腔內的舌頭往外伸出，白濁的黏液浮在舌面上。提姆臉紅耳赤地看著，正想著找紙巾讓對方吐掉時，杰森已經咕嚕一聲，把精液嚥到肚子裏去。

「接下來親吻會有點味道，需要我先去漱漱口，甚至是刷一刷牙嗎？」，杰森慣例問道，在察覺到提姆的目光在他的勃起處打轉，欲言又止時，便勾起一邊唇說：「那邊不用管也沒關係，畢竟我是來服務你的……不過當然，如果先生樂意照顧一下它，我會很感激就是了。」

「我叫提姆，不用先生長先生短的。」，提姆邊說邊拉起杰森，讓他躺到床上，然後捧著他的臉頰深深地親了下去──那點異味本是他自己的，也沒什麼嫌棄的資格──同時，手指彎成了一個圈，套弄起尺寸還是相當可愛的小杰森；杰森很快便仰著頭呻吟，聲音像摻了蜜糖般甜膩，每一顆溢出來的叫聲，都動聽得能化作音符標到樂章裏，只是提姆隱約察覺到這大概就如鑽石，過於完美無瑕便是人工合成，虛假且毫無意義。

他往男孩的前端輕捏了一下，成功讓流𣈱如演奏過無數遍的樂章出現了變化，一聲尖尖的痛呼劃破了樂譜，像運弓出了錯的小提琴。

「不用勉強叫出來。」，提姆吻了吻杰森通紅的鼻尖說道。

「不好聽嗎？」，男孩喘著氣問，臉上流露出的失望，份量經過精心計算。

提姆搖了搖頭，說：「只是沒有這個必要。」

於是男孩便咬著自己的下唇，把甜膩的淫叫，改為含蓄的悶哼，聲音的變化波動減弱了，破綻便少了，提姆瞟了瞟他，沒再說什麼；雙腳在床單上劃拉，雙䫪緋紅的他一臉迷醉，瞇著眼的杰森腦裏卻冷淡地想著，要是自己每次都在被人玩弄陰莖時都爽得不能自已，這麼多年來，那他大概早就像那些坐在公園或地鐵的奇怪叔叔伯伯那樣了吧，無時無刻都想把手伸進褲子裏打飛機。

習慣性愛，或者說是習慣被他人弄得亂七八糟的杰森很快便抽搐著射了出來，鬆開下唇洩出一聲呻吟，稀薄的精液噴到肚子上，心下嘲笑著拿紙巾替他擦乾淨的提姆，想著現在擦來有意思嗎？待會還是會弄髒啊，卻沒想到，還真的沒有繼續弄髒的機會了。

紙巾被隨手丟到地上，接著一張被子便當頭罩了下來；提姆側躺在杰森旁邊並以手臂圈著他，在低喃了聲「晚安」後，聲控的房燈隨即關上，三秒鐘後提姆便迅速扯起了呼，睡得死沉；而被提姆抱在懷裏的杰森則乾瞪著眼，對這急促轉折感到既驚且愕，僵著躺了好一會兒，才回過神來，以嘴型無聲地連續罵了好幾聲「操」，想著現在的有錢人是不是腦袋都有問題，怎麼全都不按理出牌，尤其這個提摩西，是不是把腦袋資源全分在金融上？半點也沒點過在戀愛及性愛上是不是？

「怪人。」，杰森閉上眼小聲咕噥，「弱智的有錢人。」

而黑暗中，提姆皺起了眉，並不同意這個評價。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未完，還有一篇番外


	4. 番外

番外.

明早，提姆是被杰森吻醒的，那是一個帶著薄荷牙膏味道的親吻。好不容易才撐大眼睛的提姆愣了愣神，才想起昨晚他帶了人回家；而剛洗完澡及刷過牙的杰森跨坐在提姆的腰間，心覺好笑地看著堂堂韋恩集團CEO，起床時竟比小孩子還像個小孩子，那對惺忪的藍眼聳聳拉拉了好幾遍才睜得開來，而且臉上還滿是茫然。

「噢、嗨，早安。」，黑髮亂成雞窩般的提姆彎起了個笑容，半瞇的藍眼看著像又快要睡著似的。

「早安。」，杰森回了一個笑容，並刮了刮對方的鼻頭，「昨晚服務還滿意嗎？」

提姆瞬間清醒過來，並紅了大半張臉。

「嗯哼，看來還不錯？」，狡黠地笑著的杰森沒有逼提姆回答他，並繼續說下去：「雖然你昨晚只體驗到部分的服務內容，但鍳於最終所花的時間，費用還是會以包夜作計算。」，然後他又舉起手，止住了提姆起身找錢包的動作，「但是，因為你家的床很好睡，我想多來幾遍，所以就抵銷了，而咬咬的費用則在上次見面時誤打誤撞地收過了。」

語畢，杰森彎腰親了親提姆的臉頰，續說：「等待下次為你服務，提姆。」提姆捂著被親的皮膚，正欲開口說「不如就現在吧」時，杰森點著他的唇，搖了搖頭。

「現在不行。」，杰森說，「我有約會，一場相當重要的約會。」

「別的客人嗎？」，提姆問道，左右腦各自動工出兩份計劃書，而他清楚無論杰森的答案是什麼，他也只有聽聽的份，而且他晚點還要回韋恩宅，布魯斯──他的收養人──說有重要的事要宣傳。

「不，只是些多管閑事的無聊機構而已。」，杰森撇著嘴說完，又親了一下提姆，「下次見，提米。」，說完便起身離開，沒讓提姆來得及抗議那個莫名其妙的暱稱。

公寓的大門咔㗳一聲鎖上了。

提姆在床上坐了好一會兒，才爬了起來洗漱，從浴室中出來的他已經是提摩西.德雷克，包裹進西裝後，就是「那個」提摩西.德雷克，韋恩家的養子，在旁人眼中最有可能繼承韋恩集團的青年才俊。披著浴巾的他站在房門環觀了下睡房，從愣神中掙脫的他感覺自己應該是快要感冒，不然腦袋不可能如此不受控制。

穿好鞋子，又整了整衣領，接著，大門又再一次咔㗳一聲關上了。

一邊駕著奔馳，一邊和公司的秘書通話，腦袋同時劃出一個區域來想布魯斯召集眾人的原因；車窗外的風景不斷變換，金黃的晨光灑在世間萬物上，又是一個好天氣──說出自今天睡眠充足的開心小提米。

只是開心的小提米沒多久便成了驚恐的小提米。

「父親，我要解釋。」，達米安皺著鼻子低吼，指著佔了一個座位的陌生男孩，那黑髮藍眼讓他有不好的猜測。

「所以，布魯斯？不向我們介紹一下他是誰嗎？」，迪克把牛奶瓶往正狼吞虎嚥著的男孩方向推了推；男孩抬頭對他勾起了一邊嘴角，感激地笑了一下，而迪克亦下意識回了他一抹迷人的微笑。

在男孩到處亂瞟並望到提姆時，提姆內心立即瘋狂尖叫，鐵青的臉色讓男孩眼裏閃過一絲幸災樂禍，只是一想到自己的處境，頓時笑不出來。

「他是杰森。」，布魯斯慢悠悠地往麵包塗上黃油，認真得像在畫什麼稀世大名畫般，目光沒有抬起來和神色各異的幾位兒子對視，在眾人呼吸過幾回後，才補充道：「新領養的孩子。」

「什麼？」，三兄弟難得齊心說著，而杰森本人也一臉驚訝地叫道，並在眾人一臉「你怎麼也在驚訝」的目光中吶吶解釋：「機構是有說過配對的事，但我沒想到──」，他誇張地比了比布魯斯，「──那個韋恩會真的收養啊，我都本著吃完這頓就被請出去的心了。」

自此，一齣鬧劇便拉開了序幕。

而提姆此刻內心天崩地裂，整個心靈世界都充斥著尖叫，腦子裏則只有一個想法──那孩子竟敢騙他說自己已經成年！而他竟然相信了他！

他需要一個全新的腦袋，現在就要。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為lof那邊收到的留言主要都是在怒提姆不爭，所以就在這邊解釋一下吧。
> 
> 首先，杰森的主動是建立於的他的職業，他也許挺喜歡提姆，但最主要只是想要留著這個客人 ；而提姆……他才第一次嫖啊！wwww
> 
> 寫這篇時我自己花了一餐飯的時間想嫖妓會是怎樣的體驗，對方與你素不相識，但卻在做最親密的事，一些你對你身邊人都不會顯露的面目對會在對方面前展現，怎樣的臉皮會要求怎樣程度的服務呢……之類的問題，也翻了下不少人在網上下寫的那些所謂的去嫖心得，有篇便說了最重要的是厚臉皮，反正吃完那頓飯後，我便把原本打了快七百多字的主動版（？）刪了。
> 
> 另外還有一個原因是……提姆動的心是戀愛＞性慾（我有表達出來嗎？應該有吧？算了），想成為特別的那個，儘管理智上他自知這是對方在誘導他，而杰森的反應則是在交戲，大概和對待別的客人沒什麼分別，今晚繼續下去也沒什麼意思，而你射了我射了後，就早點洗洗睡吧。
> 
> 以上！  
> 謝謝螢幕前的你看完本文！我們下次再見<3

**Author's Note:**

> 你好，我是良辰吉日！  
> 如果您喜歡這作品的話，歡迎你來以下這個網址：  
> [點下5次「like」，讓我得到微薄的收入](https://button.like.co/in/embed/kaz031102/button?referrer=https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803098/chapters/44613910)
> 
> 相關報酬會由[likecoin基金會](https://like.co/)出資，完全不需要閣下付款；只需您點下鏈結，註冊一個Like ID／登入，然後點五下「Like」，就可以贊助我了。  
> 希望閣下能為我花上這一點點時間，亦衷心希望我的故事能為閣下帶來好心情。  
> 謝謝你：）


End file.
